Most turbine rotor discs and compressor rotor discs include blades that can be removably mounted using blade retention slots. These blade retention slots are provided at the periphery of the rotor discs to hold the roots of these blades using an interlocking engagement. In use, the high rotational speeds of the rotor discs require that the blades be securely mounted to withstand the intensive centrifugal forces to which they are subjected. The blades are also exposed to high temperature variations during operations as well as axial loading from the flow of gas over the airfoil of the blades. Individual blades are periodically removed during repairs and inspection.
Some of the existing blade retention systems involve relatively complex interlocking components that are not always easy to remove during repairs or inspections. Other retention systems do not push the blade radially outward prior to operation of the gas turbine engine. These systems require that expensive machines be used once the blades are initially assembled on a rotor disc to grind the blade tips so as to obtain the desired clearance between the tips and the interior of the shroud inside which the blades will rotate. Room for improvements thus exists.